Drones
In Drones a member of clan staff will show you all how the clan works, ranks, practices and what ever question you might have. We will also go over the contents of this post to make sure you've got it all! This is called the Introductory Talk. Afterwards staff will either send you to a team you can check out, or we will have fun in Teamgames, Custom games or 1v1s. Drones Forum Thread Practices This practice will take place at 19.45 GMT on the first Sunday after you get placed in Drones. If your first practice would be tuesdays (also at 19.45GMT) You are then excused for this day. If you decide to show up (well done) staff will either hold the introductiory talk anyway, or send you to tour our teams. (This will be depending on how many show up) Make sure your TeamSpeak is working before practice (link below) and hop into the "Drones" room punctual! Okay, so to find out which "Team" you'd be best suited in, you're going to be placed on a "Tour" of appropriate Teams based on your 1v1 ladder ranking, and once you've completed it you can tell us which one you liked the most, and that's the one you'll most likely get put in. The tour consists of one or more regular "Practice" with teams, cycling through as our practices go throughout the week. Make sure you keep up with what time each team's practice starts and ends though, they're not all the same! If you find a Team you really like before the tour is over, you can of course continue preacticing with them instead of visiting all the Teams. But visiting at least 2 different teams should still be done. Please note that you don't have to stay in these teams forever, and you can transfer between them as you like through speaking with your Team Staff. If you have any Questions, ask the introductory team assistant. Please feel free to PM him if you have any problems or cannot attend a certain practice, as if you do not turn up without letting us know (extenuating circumstances accepted), you will not be allowed to join the clan. But we are all gamers and can talk about every reallife problem appearing! Once again, welcome to eXe! AWOLs As much as we want to meet you all and have a lot of fun together, we aren't big fans of people who don't show up and don't even have the common courtesy to tell us. RL always comes first, but please do tell us if you're going to miss a practice. AWOLs will be given if you miss a practice without notifying us before, or up to 48 hours afterwards. We have a thread where you can post which is exclusively for notifying us of this, please use it. If you reach 4 AWOLs while in Drones (bear in mind you only need to attend 4 practices before you graduate) we will remove your membership from the clan. We hate to do this, and of course all circumstances of this will be considsered carefully, but if you can't be bothered to turn up for more than 50% of the time and don't even care to tell us why then you're not really eXe material. Mr. Pingy 07:41, May 16, 2012 (UTC) Category:Teams Category:StarCraft Category:EU